Start of Something New
by tsara90
Summary: Story continues where HSM1 left off. Troy and Gabriella are together, but things get complicated when an old friend suddenly shows up. Sharpay is up to something too. Give it a chance and R
1. Start of Something New

**So this is mainly a Troy & Gabriella story with minor Chad & Taylor, Sharpay & OC etc.**

**AN: Okay this is my first fanfic ever, so I apologize if this is a crap. About grammar errors: English is not my native language, but I'm trying but I'm positive that there is a bunch of mistakes in the story.**

**Fluff warning:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I could.**

After the basketball match Gaby and Taylor were sitting in the corner of the gym when Troy and Chad showed up 'Hey ladies, we were wondering if you'd like to go out somewhere just to have some fun and celebrate our victory!' said Chad. Gaby and Taylor changed a _why not _look and accepted the invitation. 'Yeah we'd love to' said Taylor as she smiled at Chad as Gaby smiled at Troy shyly. 'OK then meet us in the loby in about 10 minutes, we just change and be right there' said Chad and would started to head to the changing room but Troy was too busy staring at Gaby that Chad had to pull on his shirt to go 'Come on dude' laughed Chad as both Gaby and Troy blushed. When the two boys disappered in the gym Taylor turned to Gaby 'What was that girl?' asked her very red friend 'I don't know what you're talking about!' lied Gaby.

As Chad and Troy finished changing, Chad couldn't stand teasing his friend 'So what's going on between you and this Gabriella girl?' grinned at Troy as he looked at him with questioning eyes 'No don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I've seen the way you are looking at her ever since she came to East High' kept on tesing Troy. 'She's a nice girl that's for sure and yeah maybe I like her, so?' confessed Troy. 'I knew it, so we are trying to get a math genius attention, aren't we?' asked Chad. 'Says the one who just asked Taylor _'Genius No.2'_ McKessie out' joked back Troy but not in an offending tone. 'Guess we're even!' nodded Chad. 'Now let's go, they are probaby wondering what's taking so long' as they started to head towards the lobby.

'You know that I mean he is so cute, so is Troy by the way' said Taylor in an excited tone. 'And they just asked us out'

'But it's not like a real date though' stared Gaby. 'Don't de so negative, I saw you guys almost kissed on the stage after the callback and now again after the match, you just look totally adorable!' said Taylor as Gaby turned red again. Yeah that's true that Gaby didn't mind Troy around her, what's more maybe she even attracted to him but was too shy and they didn't really know much about each other. But maybe tonight there will be a chance. Smiled Gaby to herself.

When the guys arrived the girls were sitting on a bench chatting and laughing. 'Are we ready to go ladies?' asked Chad in a charming tone. 'Sure' said Taylor and jumped up from her spot and took Chad's side as he opened the door for the girls. When Troy walk through the door he shot Chad a _such a gentleman_ look and grinned. Once they were outside without a destination they started to walk down the street into the sunset. Soon they broke into two couples, Chad and Taylor were walking hand in hand a few yard ahead of Gaby and Troy. Although it was late afternoon and th sun was almost desappeared on the horizon, the air was still hot and heavy.

They walked in silence, but every once in a while they galanced at each other but then quickly turned their feaces away. They walked like that for about 10 minutes.

'So…' they said at once and laughed.

'You start' said Gaby

'Ok. So discount the fact we've spent the last month together, we had our first fight…' smiled Gaby 'what's more we sang together in front of the entire school and we had a great time, let's face it we don't know much about each other, do we?' countinued Troy as they walked past some cheering East Highs' students. 'That's true, so what do you want to know Troy?'

'Well you know like bacis details, what do you like, what you don't like, where did you grow up, what's your favourite movie…uhmm do you have a boyfriend?' he said the last part barely audibly and Gaby smiled to herself. 'Well FYI, I like to sing as you could already find out, I also like walking in the sunset so I'm having a great time right now'. Troy let out a relieved sight 'I don't like to be the school's freaky math girl, I grew up in San Francisco, my favourite movie is _Grease_ and no I don't have a boyfriend!' another relieved sight from Troy. 'What about you?' asked Gaby. 'Boyfriend? No, I'm not into that kind of relationship!' they both laughed. 'Seriously, I like to play baskedball, surprised, huh?' grinned 'thanks to you now my new hobby is singing, umm I don't like to be the coach's son sometimes' Gaby give him a sympathetic look. 'I've been living here since I borned, favourite movie… that's a tough one, I thing I have to go with the _Hairspray_'. 'Feel like you know more about me?' asked Gaby. 'A lot more' answered Troy as they smiled at each other like the 100th times that night.

Slowly started to getting dark and they realized that Chad and Taylor were no longer ahead of them. They look at each other with big grins on their faces. 'Looks like our love birdies wanted some privacy' said Gaby. 'Or they wanted to give us some pivacy' guessed Troy and Gaby blushed. 'Anyway it's pretty late and getting cold so I think I should go!' said Gaby. Troy would've loved to offer his jacket for her but since hadn't got one neither, he improvised and put an arm around Gaby's shoulder and held her tight. Their eyes locked and faces inches away. 'Come on I don't want you to catch a cold and don't worry about pervert neither because I'm gonna walk you home' he said Gaby laughed. 'Such a gentleman' she said as they walked together. A stronger wind blow caused her to híd into Troys neck even more as Troy smiled to himself. Neither of them talked much on their way to Gaby's house but both of them could tell they liked each other closeness…a lot. About fifteen minutes later they arrived to Gaby's home, they just stood in front of her front door, neither of them wanted to let go the other. Gaby was the first to spoke 'I should go inside, my mom is probaby worrying where I'm' aid nervously. 'Yeah, sure. And I'm sorry that the _fun _partd Chad had promised eventually got cancelled, we pretty much didn't do anything but walking back and forth' said Troy apologizingly but Gaby shooked her head 'No no, it was perfect the way it was!' Troy nodded in agreement and smiled charmingly. 'So…see you tomorrow I Guess' said Troy and he turned away started to walk away. 'Troy' he looked back questioningly and to his surprise Gaby kissed him on the cheek 'Thank you for tonight!' and went inside the house. Once inside she leaned against the door and felt something indescribable and le out a huge sigh. On the other side Troy indeed leaned against the door and sighed feeling a huge smile on his face.

They both thought the same: _This is the start of something new!_

TBC

So this is it guys! Hope you liked it. Remember don't forget to use that little review button and let me know what you think!

_Sarah_


	2. Not Exactly a Stranger

**Here's the second chapter!**

Gaby couldn't think anything the whole weekend but Troy and their night. What's it gonna like when she will meet Troy again in the school, she kept asking to herself. Friday was really great, she remembered fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.

On Monday Gaby was sitting in the classroom chatting with Taylor, who was telling about her night with Chad '…and we sat on that bench when he finally asked me to be his girlfriend!'

'Wow Taylor that's so great, and what did you answer?' asked Gaby, happy for her friend's happiness. 'Nothing' said Taylor as Gaby looked at her confused. 'I just kissed him and he kissed right back!' grinned Taylor while Gaby's jaw dropped.

In the gym Troy and Chad decided to have a quick basketball practice before the lessons. '…and we made out on a bench, so we're officially together, what about you guys?' asked Chad. 'I'm glad for you guys, as for Gabriella and I, we didn't take things as fast as you, it's a work in progress, you know!' said Troy as he passed tha ball to Chad. 'Sure it is' grinned Chad 'Anyway we should go, Darbus gonna be pissed if we late!'

10 minutes later the boys arrived in the class just in time before Ms. Darbus. When Troy stepped into the room his eyes met with Gabriella's right away. 'Hi, how you doing today?' asked Troy as he approched her. 'I'm great, you?' smiled Gaby

'Well now that I saw your smile my day is gonna be fantastic!' answered Troy as he took a seat before her.

'I hope you all had a great weeken' said Ms. Darbus as she came into the class 'As some of you have already known by now, a new student joins to our class, be nice to him. His name is…' Gaby couldn't hear the rest because Troy turned to her 'Meet me in the free period in the gym, what do you say?!' whispered Troy. 'Is it allowed me to be there with you?' asked Gaby. 'Sure. I'm the couch's son and you would be there with my permission' smiled Troy. 'So you come?' Gaby nodded. 'Great then I…' grinned Troy but was interrupted by Ms. Darbus. 'Mr. Bolton maybe I'm not as interesting as Miss Montez but I'd appreciate if you'd pay at least half of you attention to me!' said Ms. Darbus in a harsh tone and everyone laughed in the class. Then the lesson kept going the way it used to. When the bell went off everybody jumped from their seats and headed out from the class. 'Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton could we have a word?' asked Ms. Darbus as she waved to them to get their attention. They looked at each other, they were expecting a detention but… 'Congratulation to you both, you did a great job on Friday and I hope that the Drama Club can count on you in the future as well?!' Troy and Gaby felt relief and nodded. 'Thank you the opportunity Ms. Darbus, we'd love to' said Troy. 'Sure, you have the talent to feel what the theatre really is, and my job to find those who have this very rare gift' said Darbus her theatre-philosophy and Troy and Gaby really tried their best to not laugh, so they quickly excused them and hurried out of the class. 'Oh that was close' laughed Gaby. 'Tell me about it, I thought she would start her monologue about theatre' said Troy 'but hey, we 're the new Stars of the Drama Club, let's give some autographs to the crazy fans' joked Gaby as Troy took her hand and ran down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

What they didn't know that the very pissed Sharpay and Ryan heard the whole conversation between them and Ms. Darbus. 'I feel so betrayed' whined Sharpay 'This is so not fair, I dedicated my life to that Drama Club and Ms. Darbus seems to forget that we're even exist! Troy and that Gabriella girl are gonna pay for this!' said Sharpay with a devilish grin on her face.

In the cafeteria Chad, Taylor and Kelsi were sitting around one of the ables when they heard Troy and Gaby enter the room, laughing. 'What's going on with them?' asked Kelsi in a confused tone. 'Hey, you guys want to take a photo of the Stars too?' laughed Troy but was cut off by Gabriella elbowed him slightly. 'Don't listen to him, he's just crazy' smiled Gaby and they sat next to each other and ate their breakfasts. About 10 minutes later Troy excused him and Chad 'Sorry guys we gotta go for basketball practice' as he and Chad stood up from the table. While Chad kissed Taylor goodbye Troy hugged Gaby from behind and whispered in her ear 'Don't forget our rendezvous in the gym during the free period' and with that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and before she could answer they took off. Gaby had a huge smile on her face once again because of Troy Bolton. She was so lost in her thoughts that didn't notice Taylor was calling out for her. 'Earth to Gaby, can you hear me?'

'Yeah?' asked Gaby. 'I said we should get going if we gon't wanna late from Biology class!' Taylor hurried her and they ran towards their classroom.

It was finally Math lesson, the lesson before the free period. _10 more minutes and I'll be with Troy!_ Gaby thought. She just thought about him and felt butterflies in her stomach. Troy was the second guy who could make her feel that way. The other guy was her first love, Dave back in San Francisco, they were together for almost 2 years but broke up when Gaby's mother got her job and they started to move to different cities. Finally the lesson ended and she quickly excused herself to Taylor and Kelsi and hurried to the gym. Although she had been waiting for this moment the whole day when she stood in front of the gym's door she felt a little nervous. _Let's do this _said to herself as she reach for the door and opened it.

Troy was already there sitting in the mittle of the gym when he heard the door open and saw Gaby step into the gym. 'Hey!' said Gaby 'Hey, come sit here!' offered Troy and Gaby took a seat next to him. 'Okay, here we go' he said with a little nervousness in his voice. 'I know that we barely know each other but it feels like I know you for years, and when I'm with you I feel something I haven't felt for a long time. You Gabriella make me smile and make me feel great. I don't have to be anyone but me with you and I like it because for the first time in my life I'm not the basketball player but just a guy' as he said these things Gaby felt tears in her eyes. 'So what I'm trying to ask… do you want to be my girlfriend?' asked Troy excitedly. 'I'd love to Troy' she said honestly. 'And those things you said, I feel exactly the same way!'

Troy helped her up and hugged her. When they broke apart he looked her in the eyes, leaned in and kissed her passionately. She gladly kissed him back and put her arms around his neck as he put his hand on her waist. It felt like the whole world stopped for them. When they finally broke apart they smiled at each other. Troy was the first to speak 'As much as I want to continue this whit you…this new student Darbus was talking about should be here in any minutes to sign up for basketball' said Troy as he gave her a peck on her cheek.

'Okay, so I guess I'll see you after school?' asked Gaby

'Sure you will' said Troy as he hugged her on last time.

'Oh I'm so glad we're together Tr…' but her voice stuck in her throat as she looked over Troy's shoulder 'Dave?!' said Gaby smiling with huge sparkling eyes but still not believing her own eyes, as Troy looked at her questioningly when he saw she was staring at someone.

'Ella?!' said a voice.

When Troy heard that, he slowly turned around to see who the voice belonged to and see a boy with a bunch of books in his hand and a red-white badge on his jacket says _East High._

TBC

Hit the review button and let me know what you guys think!

_Sarah _


	3. Not Just an Old Friend

**Chapter 3**

Gaby froze there, she felt like she can't move. She just kept staring this mysterious starnger. She would never thought that she would see him again. Especially not now. All the fellings seemd to come back at once on her the moment she saw him.  
It was a good two minutes since either of them had spoken. Troy eventually broke the silence 'Gaby you okay?' asked worried as he rubbed one of his hands on her back. But Gaby just stared at the boy and boy stared at Gaby. The whole situation started to make Troy feel very uncomfortable. When Gaby still dind't speak Troy left her side and approched the stranger. 'You must be the newcomer, my name is Troy Bolton, nice to meet you' said Troy as they handshaked. 'As well, I'm David Greene, Dave'  
'Well, welcome to East High '. Meanwhile Gabriella walked up to them but still looked like someone who just met a ghost. 'Hi Ella' said the guy. Although Troy didn't know him but he could tell that he already didn't like the way he used Ella as a nickname for his girlfriend.  
'Hi Dave' Gaby finally managed to speak 'What are you doing here?'  
'Family issues' said David. 'But you? I can't believe you're here too Ella. It's been…' but he couldn't finish his sentence because of Troy's intensive coughs. When both Gaby and David gave him looks he mouthed _I'm okay _but Gaby got it immediately. 'Oh I'm sorry, Dave this is Troy, Troy this is Dave' introduced them 'Dave is my…I mean he is an old friend from San Francisco'. After another awkward silence Dave spoke 'I think I should go arrange some more paper works with the teachers. I'll see you around Ella' Gaby nodded and managed a little smile but she was seemingly uncomfortable with the name _Ella._ When David was out of shight she let out a shigh.

Troy looked at her and asked 'He is not just and old friend, right?' Gaby nodded. 'No he isn't' admitted. 'You wanna talk about it?' asked Troy concerned. 'Yeah… So he was my ex-boyfriend…' deep inside Troy already knew it. '…actually he was my first boyfriend and the first boy I fell for!' she said as they walked out of the gym and into the sunshine. 'We were together for a long time, he was like my best friend too, we had a very deep relationship but had to break up because my mom's job…' continued Gaby as they sat on a bench and Troy listened her carefully because he wanted to know every important details of her life. '…we agreed that a teleconnection would be hard, and that was it' Troy nodded. 'And you still have feelings for him?' asked afraid of the answer. But Gaby shook her head right away 'No, no, don't get me wrong it's not like that, it was a long time ago he is just a friend by now…' Troy let out a shigh ig relief and Gaby smiled at him. '…just when I saw him in the gym…I Don't know I wasn't expecting to see him again, but I'm 100 percent sure that I don't love him anymore, he is a part of my past!' she said feeling a lot better now she told this to Troy. 'Past?' asked Troy playfully as he took Gaby's hand into his. 'Yep! Definitely' smiled Gaby. 'And who is your present? grinned Troy as he leaned close to her so their face inches apart. 'I think you know' and with that she kissed him on the lips. 'Good to know' said Troy against her lips. 'So…Ella, huh?' giggled Troy as Gaby elbowed him a little. 'Just a nickname, but I don't like when my ex calling me that in front of you!' said Gaby as she hugged Troy. 'Trust me your current boyfriend doesn't like it either!' he said and Gaby smiled. 'In that case you should tell him that it's never gonna happen again.' said Gaby against his lips.

They had two more lessons ahead, unfortunately both of them were different so they agreed they'd meet after chool and he'd walk her home. Gaby was walking to her class when she met up with David. 'Hello again' he greeted Gaby. She gave him a smile and then they walked side by side 'How you doing lately?' he asked. Gaby smiled to herself thinking about Troy 'Never better' she replied eventually when she realized he'd been waiting for an answer. 'You?'  
'Well I've been thinking about you a lot nowdays, now that we're in the same town and school maybe we could warm up the old heat between us, what do you think?' offered David as he put and arm around her waist and held her thight but she pulled out of his embrace immediately. 'I don't think that would be such a great idea, I have someone' said Gaby. 'Yeah that Tom guy…' he rolled his eyes. 'His name is Troy' corrected Gaby. 'Whatever, he is so not your type Ella!' said David as he tried to put his arm around Gaby's shoulder. But Gaby once again pushed him away, started to getting angry with his attitude. 'We were so good together Ella, remember?' asked David as he tried to give her a peck on the cheek. 'David that's enough!' yelled Gaby. 'Look we are the past! I'm over you, us! It was good but it's OVER!' said Gaby now in a lower voice. 'Do me a favour and don't call me Ella anymore' she said in a harsh tone. 'I'm with Troy now and I love him, try used to it!' finished Gaby and she torn away from him. She hasn't even said Troy that she loved him, their relationship was way too fresh, but she could tell she liked him very much but she also knew that she had to say David she loved Troy or he would never understand that she she no longer had intrests in him. _He was so different, he used to be nice, sweet and giving boy, what happened to him_? Asked herself Gaby. He scared her with his headstrong attitude but she hoped he understood that they were over.

David was way too angry, no not angry, he was furious. As Gaby left him with those words he punched into the wall. 'I'm not gonna let you be with that basketball bastard!' he said angrily as he watched Gaby walk away. 'I came here to get you back and I'm gonna get you back _Ella_ nor matter what it takes!' he said in a determined tone and smiled.  
'Then you just found a partner to your nasty plan!' said an unfamiliar voice to David behind him. David turned around to see who it was.  
'I believe we haven't met yet' said the voice.  
'David' he said as he reached out his hand for a handshake.  
'Sharpay' she said and she smiled with her devilish grin on her face and shook his hand.

TBC

**What do you think?**

_Sarah_


End file.
